Learning to Love: Putting Minds at Rest
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: When comments are made; thoughts then start to take root in minds. Let's see how our favourite couple face this dilemma. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back to the next part of our learning to love series. Like I have already said this was meant to be one big story but I decided to split it up; I think you will agree it is better this way. Let's jump back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Mal's POV*

* * *

I was currently in Ever After on a girl's night out with Evie, Jane, Lonnie and Jordan; and to say that I was heading towards being drunk was an understatement! We were currently sitting, singing and drinking in our booth and enjoying our time together. At some point of the night I noticed that Ben had walked in with Chad and Az; he waved at me and this caused all the girls to tease me which I was able to shrug off. I watched as the three of them went into the VIP section and continued to enjoy their night.

I made the decision that at some point I was going to see Ben and ask him whether he wanted to come back to mine at the end of the night. Yes I wanted to spend time with him but I knew that he also needed his time with his friends; but this didn't stop me keep throwing looks in his direction.

"Come on Mal" I heard Evie say and when I looked over to her I watched as a large smirk spread across her face.

"What?" I slurred.

"Stop ogling Ben and come for a dance" she teased as she slid her hands into mine and attempted to pull me to my feet.

"Ok" I smiled as I slowly stood up. "Ok" I repeated and I let her lead me to the dance floor a little distance away from our seats and we started dancing to the loud, fast paced music. I grinned at the fact that things were starting to fall into place for me - and nothing or no one was going to spoil it.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ben's POV*

* * *

"It is nice to see you out" Az teased after we took to our seats in the Ever After bar. We had just come here after spending time at the Auradon Panther's Sports bar; I felt a little bit guilty as I knew that Mal was here on a girl's night out. I hoped that she wouldn't think that I was crashed her night; but it was nearly two weeks until I had last saw her. I hoped to bump into her for a little bit; I just hoped that she didn't mind too much.

"And what is that supposed to mean Az?" I asked him.

"Well-" he started. "If you are not slaving away tending to this kingdom" he added. "You are tending to that beautiful rose that you have had the very good fortune of been given another chance with" he smiled fondly at me.

"Yes Az" I replied as I noticed that Mal was dancing with Evie on the dancefloor. I felt my stomach flutter as I watched as she danced and laughed with Evie; I couldn't help but grin at her playfulness. Lucifer! I loved her so much and this time I would do everything to make sure that I didn't look her this time.

"That is very correct" I answered as I looked back at him. "I am very lucky to be given another chance with her; and believe me Az I am not going to take her for granted" I pressed.

"You are so lucky" Chad sighed and when I looked over to him I noticed that he was also watching Mal, Evie and the rest of the girls dance on the dancefloor.

"Thank you Chad" I stated. "But please stop ogling at her" I warned him as I shoved him and I watched as he quickly looked over to me.

"Sorry please forgive me" he quickly apologised. "But come on!" he exclaimed. "There is many a man in this kingdom that wishes they were in your place" he reminded me.

"Well they can wish all they like" I stated bluntly. I hated the fact that there was always someone wanting to take Mal away from me; however I knew that no one would turns Mal's head. She loves me, she told me that she has only ever loved me - and this was enough for me.

"Yes" he nodded. "Can I ask a question? Without the fear of you thumping me?" he offered.

"I can only try Chad" I returned as I took a drink. "Sometimes you don't think properly before you speak" I reminded him as I placed my drink back down as he laughed at me. "So" I prompted. "What do you want to ask?" I questioned and I watched as he smugly grinned at me.

"Have you-" he urged.

"Have I?" I repeated as I threw Az a confused look and he shrugged at me.

"You know?" he pressed. "Boned her yet?" he questioned and I quickly saw red. This was none of his business; and I didn't like how he could just very openly ask me in public like this. Yes I still wouldn't like it if he asked me privately - it was very out of order.

**"CHAD!"** I shouted. "That is none of your business!" I snapped.

"Well I guess that is a no then" he winked at me.

"No that is a mind your own business Chad!" I snapped again.

"Fine" she sighed. "But a word of advice Ben-" he started.

"Yes" I grimaced at him as I balled my fists up.

"If you haven't you know-" he started. "You'll have to be quick" he offered. "I hear that Mal has a great appetite" he winked at me.

"Appetite?" I asked.

"In the bedroom" he confirmed and I felt myself get hit with a sudden rage. How dare he talk about Mal like this! Yes she had a history; but I felt sick at the fact her ex-lovers were talking about her like this. But what horrified me was the fact one of my best friends were also enjoying such conversations about the love of my life.

"Is that so?" I questioned darkly. "And who told you that?" I fired at him.

"I have my sources" he shrugged.

"Well give your sources this from me" I advised before I quickly punched Chad in the face. I heard people gasp around us and I knew that the press was probably now taking photos; but Chad needed putting in his place - hopefully this should stop him making such comments. "You do not talk about this ever again!" I warned him. "Because if you do" I continued as I grabbed his jacket and shoved him down onto his seat. "Me arranging your face will only be the start of it, got it?" I grimaced.

"Ok" he said quickly as he struggled underneath me. "Sorry" he added. "I was only joking" he stated trying to defend what he had just said.

"And I am only telling!" I snapped back. "Mal is to be my Queen; and I will not have you disrespecting her in this way" I warned him.

"Ok" he nodded. "Sorry" he repeated and I let go of him and dropped back into my seat.

"Now if you two would like to behave yourselves" Az teased.

"Yes" I confirmed as I dragged my right hand through my hair. "If he keeps his mouth shut" I stated as I threw a dark look in his direction.

"I will" Chad promised. "I forgot how much Mal is a sore point" he stated.

"Yes" I confirmed bluntly.

"I have some news to share with you" Az declared obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes I have a girlfriend" he grinned.

"Congratulations!" I answered happily. "I didn't know you were dating" I noted.

"We kept it quiet; in case it didn't work" he advised. "We made it official this week" he confirmed.

"I see" Chad nodded. "So who is the lucky lady?" he winked at Az.

"Freddie" Az admitted and I watched as a happy twinkle entered his eyes.

"Wow!" me and Ben exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Chad offered. "You know what that means" he stated.

"What?" me and Az asked together.

"All VK girls are off the market" Chad noted. "You have Mal; Doug has Evie, Az has Freddie" he reminded us. "No more VK's for the taking" he pouted.

"Chad!" Az snapped. "You don't deserve a VK" he stated.

"Why is that Az?" Chad asked.

"You don't love openly; you leer at women. And unfortunately for you they sense it. Even Audrey will only keep you at arms length" he reminded him.

"Az!" Chad snapped. "Do you want a thump?" he offered.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it!" Az winked.

"Boys!" I snapped hoping that the pair of them would calm down.

"Do you agree with him?" Chad accused as he threw me a look of annoyance.

"Yes" I confirmed. "You could act more princely" I added. "Maybe then you could find a bride" I finished before he nodded. I knew that Chad thought that he was being harmless; but unless he didn't change his ways girls were going to keep their distance. Hopefully our night could go on without any further drama; I looked over to my Dragon once more and I grinned as she drunkenly danced with her friends - obviously oblivious to what had just happened, thankfully.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I know that I had probably had more to drink that I thought but I was enjoying my night out with the girls; at one point I noted that Ben had walked in with Az and Chad but they had gone into the VIP part of the bar. Part of me wondered whether something was wrong due to the fact that he hadn't come to see me - but I realised that he was giving me my time with my friends. Even though we hadn't seen each other for nearly two weeks; which had been hell - but I was about to change that.

"If you would excuse me ladies-" I slurred. "I'm going to see Ben" I grinned at them.

"We knew that you would" Evie teased as she winked at me.

"Well have you seen him!" I exclaimed as I staggered about slightly.

"Yes" Freddie teased.

"And you know what?" I sang happily.

"What?" Jan asked.

"He is all mine!" I sang seductively before I turned and walked away to him. There was a smile on my face up until I got a short distance away from him and I could tell that something had just happened. Things between Ben and Chad seemed strained; part of me wanted to turn and leave but I wanted to see if Ben was ok.

"Benny" I said happily and I watched as he looked up at me and his eyes changed which made my stomach flutter. I couldn't get over how Ben made me feel; but I never wanted it to end. I watched as a smile spread across his face as I stepped up to him and I grinned down happily at him as I slid into his lap.

"Mal" he answered happily as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey!" I sang as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Have you had a good night?" he questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "However-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"It's just got better" I flirted.

"I see" he smiled at me before I crushed my lips against his. The kiss was slow and fully of passion and only ended when we were both breathless; I may have been the one to start to kiss but Ben was the one to end it when we both felt the familiar ache in our lungs. "You're drunk" he breathed as we pulled away.

"Maybe a little" I winked at him before resting my head against his.

"Maybe a lot" he laughed.

"Hey!" I pouted before we looked at each other and we both grinned at each other before he quickly kissed me. If Ben was trying to convince me that there wasn't anything bothering him then he was failing as I could tell in the possessive way that he was hold me against him and kissing me. I could tell that he was trying to prove a point and his being dominant like this was turning me on but I remembered to not try anything with Ben as I didn't want to add any pressures on to him. When we broke apart I grinned at him before I both looked at Az and Chad and they both smiled at me but my eyes widened in shock at the sight of Chad's face.

"Oh Chad!" I exclaimed. "What's happened to your face?" I asked and I noticed that all three of them started to look nervous.

"I fell" he stuttered.

"No you didn't" I dismissed I could tell that someone had hit him. In fact I knew who had hit him - he had an indent of Ben's ring on his cheek. "Someone has hit you" I advised and I watched as Chad's eyes widened in panic. "You can see the ring indent" I urged. "So what have you done to piss of Ben?" I questioned and I felt Ben's hands twitch against me nervously.

"What?" Chad advised.

"That's Ben's signal" I answered and I watched as both Ben and Chad looked at each other before Chad looked back at me.

"I made a comment that Ben didn't like" He replied.

"What did you say?" I asked as I felt my stomach start to burn; I had an inkling that this had something to do with me. Knowing Chad he couldn't keep his mouth shut; and this time by the looks of it he pushed Ben too far.

"Nothing you need to worry about" I heard Ben say and when I looked down at him he looked very nervous. "Please?" he begged and I decided to leave it until tomorrow.

"Ok" I nodded as I pushed my mouth near his right ear. "Do you want to stay over mine tonight?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes" he muttered back. "If that is what you want" he smiled warmly at me.

"It is" I confirmed. "I'll see you later then my love" I stated before I pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Ok" he replied.

"Play nice boys" I teased the three of them as I jumped out of his lap; I then went to turn to walk away but then quickly remembered something. "Oh and Az" I said I looked over to him.

"Yes Mal?" he replied.

"Congratulations!" I grinned at him causing him to laugh.

"Nothing escapes you" he teased.

"Nah!" I joked. "Especially when I am out with your girlfriend" I advised and I watched as Az looked down to see Freddie dancing with Jane and Lonnie. I winked at him before I turned around and made my way back to him. Yes I know that something had happened; but I wasn't going to let it get to me - I would speak to Ben tomorrow about and hopefully reassure him about whatever Chad had said to him.

* * *

The rest of the night went over really quickly; and before I knew it me and Evie were waiting outside of Ever After for Ben. Normally Doug would be with us; however he was currently away visiting family. I know that Evie was missing him; as she was walking around like a lost puppy. However I knew that things would change when Doug stayed with us next weekend when he returned.

"You sure ok with this?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah" she advised with a drunken smile. "You are fine with Doug staying over" she reminded me.

"Yes" I confirmed and I watched as she sighed and I knew that she was probably thinking about Doug.

"E; he'll be back soon" I reminded her.

"I know" she replied. "But I miss him" she pouted.

"I know" I said as I rested my head against her right shoulder. "I think I will have to put my earphones in when he returns" I teased.

**"MAL!"** she explained as she playfully shoved me.

"What?" I asked innocently as I looked up at her. "You will be making off for lost time" I advised.

"Yes" she confirmed with a smirk. "But still" she urged; I opened my mouth to say something but we all stopped when we heard a voice,

"Hello ladies" Ben said as he stood in front of us.

"Hello Ben" we both said together causing Ben to chuckle at me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go home" he smiled happily as I snuggled into his chest.

"Let's" I grinned as Ben's limousine pulled up next to us. We all then climbed into the limousine and as we pulled away I really hoped that what Chad said to Ben wasn't as bad as it sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

_*The Next Morning*_

* * *

When I started to wake up I smiled with my eyes still closed at the fact that I was cuddled into Ben; I slowly opened my eyes and my face dropped into confusion when I saw that Ben was staring at the ceiling, with concern etched onto his face.

"Ben" I said and I watched as he looked down at me.

"Yes?" he replied with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he dismissed.

"Ben" I whined. "Please don't give me that" I stated bluntly and I watched as he pursed his lips together. "I can tell that something is wrong" I added. "Something happened last night and I am starting to get worried at the fact that you won't tell me" I advised and I watched as he sighed.

"I didn't want to bring it up" he admitted.

"Ben we said we would get better at talking about things" I reminded him.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I just don't want to hurt your feelings" he pressed.

"Benny" I stated as I reached forward and cupped his face in both of my hands so he was forced to look at me. "I can't help you until you tell me" I smiled at him hoping that this would reassure him.

"Ok" he nodded. "Well-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Chad and Az were teasing me about you-" he began. "I didn't mind Az's comment" he stated.

"What did he say?" I asked as I started to stroke my thumbs against his cheeks slowly.

"That when I am not tending to the kingdom; I am tending to you" he replied. "To quote his words-" he started. "He said 'you are tending to that beautiful rose that you have had to fortune of been given another chance with" he explained with a smiled at his friend's kind words.

"I see" I nodded. "I should thank him for that the next time that I see him" I also smiled.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"What did Chad say?" I asked and I watched as his face dropped before he looked away from me causing my hands to drop from his face.

"Benny please?" I begged and he looked at me and nodded.

"He told me that there is many a man that wants to be in my place" he admitted sadly as he pursed his lips together.

"Hey!" I cooed as I pulled Ben into a hug which meant his head was in the crux of the right hand side of my neck.

"They can want all they want" I dismissed. "I only want you" I pressed.

"I know" I heard him say. "I just hate hearing it" he sighed sadly.

"I know" I repeated as I pressed a kiss against the side of his head. "Is that all that he said?" I asked hopefully.

"No" he answered which caused my stomach to sink - of course it wasn't. This was Chad we were talking about!

"What did he say?" I pressed and I heard Ben sigh against me.

"He asked whether-" he started as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Whether?" I prompted.

"I have boned you yet?" he said and looked down at the bed covers in shame. I laughed breathlessly for a second before I shook my head; I knew that boy's spoke about things like this. It didn't really bother me to be honest; but in reality it was none of Chad's business - given the failed attempts he had trying to pull me in the past.

"Anything else?" I dared to ask.

"I told him that it was none of his business; he teased me by saying that it was a no" he explained. "I put him in his place and he then offered some advice" he stated and I could tell whatever advice Chad gave to Ben this was the reason why he hit him.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "And what advice does Chad think he has the right to offer the King of Auradon?" I stated sarcastically.

"That I have-" Ben started.

"You have?" I repeated.

"I have to be quick to bed you as he hears you have a great appetite in the bedroom" he quickly said before he bit down on his bottom lip.

"You what!" I exclaimed. "How can he even know that?" I questioned darkly as I rolled away and rested my head back down onto my pillow.

"I don't know" Ben answered.

"I can see why you hit him" I noted.

"Yes" he confirmed and the room then fell into silence. I then stared up at the ceiling; I knew that my past probably would come up from time to time but I felt disgusted at the fact that Chad knew private information like that. I wouldn't lie; in the past I have had a very varied sex life - but this was my past and Ben was my future. I also started to feel nervous at the fact that mine and Ben's current conversation were going to prompt two others - but I knew that we both could get through them as long as we were together.

"Mal" I heard say.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Are you ok?" he asked and when I looked back over to him I noticed that he was looking worried.

"I don't know" I admitted and I watched as his eyes widened in panic. "What about you?" I questioned.

"I don't know" he repeated. "I want to be right for you" he admitted.

"How can you think that you are not" I stated as I rolled onto my left side. "Chad doesn't understand what is between us; what bothers me is that he has been talking about me like that-" I started. "And that I am sure this is now putting thoughts into your head" I continued. "Ben I want to sleep with you when we are both ready; not because you feel forced" I finished. I wanted things to develop between me and Ben naturally not because someone had put idea in his head; and unfortunately if Ben told me he was ready to develop things I didn't feel comfortable to do anything due to Chad's comments.

"I don't feel forced" he urged.

"Ben I know you" I reminded him. "I know that you are now probably thinking about how things haven't changed between us since we started sharing a bed" I added. "If I am honest-" I started hoping that I wasn't about to hurt him.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I am not willing to do anything coming from this" I confirmed.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confused.

"Ben I'm not about to sleep with you because of what Chad has said" I stated.

"Mal I'm not expecting that" he explained. "I'm just worried" he confessed.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Mal you have been with other men" he reminded.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I don't want to disappoint you" he admitted and it broke my heart to see Ben like this. I knew deep down that Ben was nervous about his performance when we did eventually sleep together - but I knew that he didn't have anything to be worried about. This was because Ben had something that everyone else didn't have - my love. And due to this I knew that whatever happened behind closed doors between me and Ben was always going to mean more and he would do even better than he thought.

"You can't do that" I dismissed.

"How can you know that?" he urged and I decided to explain things further to him about our break up.

"This is going to sound creepy and maybe even wrong-" I started.

"Right?" he prompted.

"Ben when I broke up with you I thought that I wasn't good enough for you-" I started.

"Mal-" he cut me off.

"Ben please?" I begged. "Let me" I added. "This is the only way you will understand" I advised.

"Ok " he nodded.

"Since then since I didn't feel like I deserve you I wanted to see if I could find a substitute" I began to say. "But nothing comes close to you Ben; nothing ever will" I urged. "I love you; you and only you" I vowed and he rolled onto his right side and smiled at me. "Yes I can sleep with other people but this doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy it because I did. But it didn't make me feel the way you do" I advised as I stared into his calm leaf green eyes. "Nothing will ever come close" I finished with a smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't like the thought of you with other men" he said as he pulled me to him so I was cuddled back into him. "But I can see what you are saying" he advised.

"Good" I smiled. "Now come here boyfriend" I flirted as I grinned up at him. "Let me make this all better" I flirted before I crushed my lips against his hoping to take me and Ben away from this situation. Yes I knew that me and Ben still had a couple of thing to talk about but right now we just needed to be in each other's arms consoling each other and making sure that Chad's comments weren't going to affect us in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Content warning to suggested themes in this chapter.**

* * *

"Mal" Ben stated as we cuddled together after a very long and loving make out session. The room fell into silence and I just stared back up at the ceiling and thought about a couple of things that me and Ben were going to have to talk about at one stage. One thing could wait (my history with other people) but Chad trying to pull me was probably something that couldn't.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You seem troubled by something" he noted.

"I am" I admitted. "But I don't know whether to bring it up" I said as I slowly looked at him and smiled meekly.

"Well like you have just reminded me not so long ago-" he started as he rolled onto his right side again and looked down at me. "I can't help you until you tell me" he teased as he mimicked my voice.

"I know" I agreed as I rolled onto my left side. "But just like you I don't want to upset you" I answered.

"Please?" he pouted.

"I know Chad is your friend" I said.

"Yes" he agreed.

"But surely he knew that you hitting him for making that comment would make me tell you this" I said incredulously.

"Tell me what?" he questioned.

"In between the time when we weren't together-" I said before I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"Yes" he prompted sadly.

"Chad has tried to pull me" I confessed quickly before I could change my mind to have this conversation with Ben.

"What?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Yes" I nodded. "A few times" I admitted further.

"What?" he repeated in shock once more. "What has happened between you two?" he fired quickly at me.

"Nothing" I advised. "He would always flirt with me, attempt to wrap his arms around me-" I stated as I shuddered as I started to relieve the memory of it. "And I would allow him for a short while; as I thought he was being friendly. "He would try to kiss me and I would either push him from me or slap him" I finished explaining and the room fell into silence.

"Did you ever feel tempted?" he muttered, not looking at me.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Ben it's Chad" I stated. "You know my feelings on him; he's a creep and smarmy" I shuddered again. "And anyway-" I started. "How could I start a relationship with him? When he is too close to you. I couldn't do that to you" I pressed and I watched as he looked back at me.

"I believe you" he replied. "I can't believe that he didn't tell me" he sighed as he shook his head.

"Why would he Ben? He always knew that I was a sore point when it comes to you" I returned. "In school and college you didn't even like anyone looking in my direction" I reminded him.

"No" he answered as he reached over and wrapped his arms back around me. "I still don't" he advised. "But you know I can't help that" he offered.

"I know" I nodded. "It's your Beastly side; and you love me very much" I said remembering him saying this to me in the past.

"Yes" he grinned. "I will be talking to Chad about this" he stated as the large grin dropped off his face.

"Ok" I nodded as I decided to not fight him on this. I knew that I couldn't stop him talking to Chad about this; but I knew that after speaking to Ben Chad would keep his distance from me for a little while.

"Mal" Ben stated.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can we talk about something else as well? Since you brought it up" he questioned.

"Yes" I said. "What?" I asked.

"Your history with other men" he advised.

"Oh" I muttered as what else I needed to speak to Ben about came to the forefront of our conversation. "I see" I muttered again as I started to worry as I didn't know where this conversation was about to go. I know that Ben doesn't like to think of people with other men - so he might not like to hear about my already vivid and adventurous sex life. "I don't know how you are going to respond to this-" I added nervously as I started to fidget with my dark purple bed covers.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well let's just say-" I said. "Chad's statement is true" I advised.

"Which one?" he questioned.

"I have a great appetite in the bedroom" I stated as I pursed my lips together. This was the truth; I loved having sex and I had sex with my past partners a lot. I just hoped that Ben wasn't about to think that he had to be like that - because he really didn't! "But I don't want that to scare you" I pressed. "Everything we do will always mean more" I reminded him.

"Of course" he smiled.

"Ben I have no secrets from you and I don't mind talking about this with you" I said. "I just don't want you to think that there is any expectations upon you because there isn't" I added. "No matter how many people I have slept with" I finished.

"Ok" he nodded.

"So what do you want to know?" I enquired.

"How many?" he answered.

"Twelve" I admitted and I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"I see" he nodded. "So I am to be unlucky thirteen" he muttered.

"No" I stated shaking my head. "Thirteen in my lucky number" I winked at him causing him to laugh at me. "Ben you might not be my first" I added. "But I want you to be my last" I offered.

"I want that very much" he smiled as he pushed his face closer to mine and quickly pressed his lips against mine for a brief but very long kiss.

"Me too" I agreed when we broke apart. "Anything else you want to know?" I asked.

"Well I don't want to know the in's and outs" he answered.

"No" I replied.

"But are you willing to tell me who?" he asked nervously.

"Of course" I confirmed. "On one condition" I pressed.

"Right?" he asked in confusion.

"You don't say anything" I stated.

"I promise" he smiled.

"Ben I mean it" I urged as I rolled onto my stomach.

"Mal I promise" he promised as he wrapped his left arm around my waist as he slid closer to me.

"Ok" I noted as I started to feel nervous about Ben's reaction. "Jay" I stated as I started to count on my fingers. "Carlos" I continued.

"What?" Ben asked in shock cutting me off.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"You are family" he urged as his face dropped.

"We are not blood related" I answered. "And with Jay it was a matter of mercy" I confirmed as I looked down knowing that I was about to admit something to Ben that was very difficult for me.

"How so?" he questioned.

"Well Jay stopped the Gaston twins from raping me" I muttered as I slowly looked up at him.

"What?" he repeated in shock.

"Yes" I said as I successfully pushed the memory away.

"Mal" he stated as he pulled me into a hug so our heads were now rested against each other's. "I don't want to think of that" he said sadly before he pressed a kiss against my right shoulder.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"Did they-" he started.

"No" I muttered. "Jay stopped them" I added. "After he stopped them we talked and decided that-" I continued "We would you know" I finished as I looked up at him.

"I see" he noted.

"Yes" I said for the third time.

"I see why Jay might do that, but why Carlos?" he questioned.

"Drunk party" I shrugged. "Something you need to be aware of Ben is that I have had sex with more than one person at a single time" I confessed further.

"What?" he asked in shock again and I waited for disappointment to enter his eyes but it never did - which made me love Ben even more.

"I've been involved in threesomes and foursomes" I advised before the room fell into silence.

"This is a lot to get my head around" he advised.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Please explain; if that is ok?" he asked and I nodded at him. I didn't have a problem Ben knowing; what I did have a problem with if it was going to affect us in anyway.

"On the Isle we would drink, have a laugh and if it led that way then we would sleep together" I advised.

"So who else have you slept with on the Isle?" he enquired.

"Diego De Vil, Harry Hook, Gil Gaston-" I started and I knew that the next one was going to come as a shock to him. "Evie-" I started.

"Evie!" he exclaimed cutting me off.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Are you telling me that you are bi Mal?" he asked. "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with that; it's just a shock that's all" he pressed.

"I don't think so" I confirmed. "Evie is the only other woman that I have been with" I confirmed. "I don't like other women that way" I finished.

"So have you and she-" he started but stopped and fidgeted and I could tell what he was trying to ask me.

"Not since coming here, no" I clarified. "Me, Jay, Carlos and Evie have come to understand our bond" I added. "We are family" I said. "Yes we know what we have done in the past; but we don't want to repeat things" I finished.

"I see" he nodded. "I believe you" he smiled at me.

"Thank you" I smiled back.

"So who were the threesomes and foursomes with?" he enquired.

"Jay and Carlos, Carlos and Diego, Harry and Gil and "Me, Jay, Carlos and Evie" I explained. "I have slept with them all singularly as well" I admitted further.

"I see" he nodded again.

"I make myself sound like a whore; I'm sorry" I said sadly.

"Hey" he cooed as he pulled me back into a hug.

"Don't be" he dismissed. "This is your past; you can't do anything about it now" he offered. "Yes it is a lot to hear and I know that it will take a lot for you to tell me this" he said. "Thank you" he finished before he pressed a kiss against my right cheek.

"Thank you for being so understanding" I smiled at him.

"I love you Mal; you are my world" he said happily. "I want no secrets between us" he pressed.

"Me neither" I agreed. "I just want to be right for you" I sighed.

"You are Mal" he insisted. "You are!" he urged as he rubbed the top of my left arm in a bid to reassure me. "Please don't think any different" he begged. "I don't care how many lovers you have had in the past; what matters now is what happens between us" he finished sincerely.

"Yes" I confirmed. "This time Ben-" I started as I brushed my nose against his. "I'm not going to give you up without a fight" I muttered and Ben chuckled at me before he pressed his lips against mine and we fell into another long and loving make out session which pulled us both away from the nervousness and embarrassment of this morning's conversations.

* * *

After me and Ben made out I then told him about the men that I have slept with since coming to Auradon; and I could tell that he didn't really like the sound of this. But I kept reassuring him that no one was ever going to come near me now that we were back together. When I had told him everything that he wanted to know we then cuddled back together and talked aimlessly about anything that came to our minds as we held each other close. If I was being honest to myself I felt a lot better that Ben knew about my history with other people - I just hoped that it wasn't going to add any more unnecessary pressure to him, only time would tell.


	6. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

I know I probably shouldn't be taking matters into my own hands; but I had to deal with Chad. I couldn't have him telling everyone private information about me; I also hoped that he would tell me who had told him so I could try and nip this in the bud before it escalated any further as the last thing I needed was for this to get in the press. So with these thoughts in mind a couple of days of having my conversations with Ben I took a coach to Charmington to go and visit Chad.

"Mal" one the staff said in confusion as they opened the door to Charmington Castle. "What do we do to have the pleasure?" he questioned.

"I have come to see Chad" I advised.

"Is he expecting you?" he questioned.

"No" I answered as he showed me into the light blue and gold main hall. "But I have a matter that I wish to talk to him about" I advised.

"Oh" he nodded. "He's in his rooms" he explained.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Malcolm will show you the way" he advised and a tall, blonde man in a light blue uniform stepped forward.

"Thank you" I repeated and I followed Malcolm to Chad's rooms. All the way through to his rooms; I just hoped that Ben wouldn't mind me coming to see Chad - but this was something that I needed to do. For the both of us.

* * *

"Prince Chad" Malcolm said as he stepped into Chad's bedroom as I stood in the doorway.

"Yes Malcolm" I heard Chad reply.

"You have a guest" Malcolm said.

"Oh" Chad muttered. "Who?" he asked.

"Mal Faery" Malcolm confirmed.

"Oh" he repeated and I stepped into the room. "Hello Mal" he smirked at me as he got up from his bed and walked towards me.

"Hello Chad" I advised as I stood in front of him.

"Malcolm you may leave" he directed to him not taking his eyes from me and I heard the door close. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" he teased. "Does Ben know you are here?" he asked smugly.

"No" I admitted.

"Oh" he muttered again. "I see" he grinned at me.

"Chad!" I exclaimed. "Don't get your wires crossed" I warned him darkly.

"What?" he questioned and I quickly slapped him across the face with my right hand. "What was that for?" he growled.

"Ben told me what you said to him" I stated as I grimaced at him.

"I see" he said as he held his face.

"Yes!" I snapped. "I want to know who told you" I added darkly.

"Why should it matter?" he asked sarcastically. "If you only want Ben" he said matter-of-factly.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I shoved him back and he nearly fell over but was able to stop himself.

"Of course I want Ben!" I exclaimed. "But I don't want you spreading tripe!" I snapped. "So it is your choice Chad-" I started. "The hard way or the easy way?" I offered to him.

"Hmm" He purred as he dropped his hand from his face. "Well I have heard you like it hard" he winked at me. I suddenly saw red and quickly punched him in the face and my hand collided with his nose and he cried out in pain.

**"OW!"** he said as both of his hands flew to his nose. "I have just got my nose to stop hurting" he whined.

"Well start speaking Chad!" I snapped. "Otherwise I will have no reason but to beat it out of you" I warned him and I watched as he looked me up and down.

"Are you aware that Bobby is my cousin?" he asked.

"I should have known" I laughed darkly. Chad opened his mouth to say something but his bedroom door opened and we both got a shock when Ben walked into the room.

"Mal?" he asked in confusion as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello Ben" I replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion as he looked at me and Chad.

"Me and Chad just had some business to take care of" I advised. "Didn't we Chad?" I pressed darkly.

"Yes" he nodded. "Yes we did" he said as blood continued to run down his face.

"What happened to your nose?" Ben questioned.

"He fell" I answered for him. "Didn't you?" I pressed.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I stumbled and fell" he added. "Mal caught me" he grimaced at me.

"I see" Ben nodded and I could tell that he didn't really believe what we were saying to him.

"What can I do for you Ben?" Chad asked obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I came to discuss a matter; but it can wait" he dismissed as he threw me a look.

"No I can leave" I advised as I had a gut feeling why Ben had come to see Chad. "However I want to make something else clear Chad" I warned him.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I told him everything" I advised as I walked up to Ben.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I'll see you later my love" I smiled at Ben before I pressed a kiss against his left cheek.

"Could you wait for me downstairs? Just wait in my limousine, I'll only be a few minutes" he asked. "Please?" he begged and I could tell that he was worried about me leaving abruptly like this.

"Of course my love" I smiled at him and I quickly left the room to let Ben and Chad talk - hoping that things could start going back to normal. Well as normal as it was ever going to be for me and Ben.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is the end of this part of our 'Learning to Love' series. But don't worry the next part will be posted shortly, so see you in the next instalment. **

**Also I hope that you have enjoyed where I have gone with this story; I know that I have skated over some issues that I have never mentioned in my previous stories but I wanted to see how it would look. **

**Much love, **

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
